


Kara Zor El’s Story

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Series: Alien Dolcett Restaurant Chain [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Pig, Aliens To Serve Humans (Aliens Eaten by Humans), AliensToServeHuman, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, By the time that Long Pig’s done LongPig will practically melt in their mouths, Character Death, Cooked Alive, Cooked Alive Trope, Cooked in Oven, Diners, Disappointed by the Motive, Dolcett - Freeform, Eaten Alive Trope, Experimental Kryptonite is Sleep Kryptonite, Explicit Sexual Content, Fate Worse Than Death, Gen, Horror, How To Butcher A Animal Processing, Humiliation, I Taste Delicious, I Taste Delicious Trope, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Inn of No Return (Alien Dolcett Restaurant), Inn of No Return Trope, Invited As Dinner, Invited As Dinner Trope, Let's Meet the Meat, Lex Luthor planning of Future Meal, Meat Preparation, Mind Control, POV Multiple, Public Humiliation, Sexual Humor, Situational Humiliation, Sweet Chili Glaze Sauce, Unwilling Victim, You Taste Delicious, You Taste Delicious Trope, You Won't Like How I Taste Trope, darkest hour, restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: Supergirl was Invited to New Restaurant Chain called Dolcett, Supergirl accepts "Invited As Dinner".Savoring the taste of it on my tongue I looked over at Lena.Lena took a sip of wine and I looked at the door leading to the kitchen."It's probably the fact that it looks like a human woman," said the bald man.After a moment a look of recognition formed on the waitress' face.As the waitress was pouring, I looked over at Lillian.





	1. Characters and Some Info

**Author's Note:**

> This Fanfic  
Thanksgiving Style of Pig Roast

Writer: A Viewer  
A Viewer's http://depravityrepository.org/forums/member.php?action=profile&uid=152981

Genre: Horror  
Rated: M  
TV Show Timeline: November 2018 (Alternate Universe of TVShow by CW)  
Earth: 40

**Cast **

** Team Supergirl**

Kara Zor El aka Kara Danvers aka Supergirl (Alien Race: Kryptonian) / Age: 19-Year-Old

** Former Ally of Team Supergirl**

Lena Luthor (Alien Race: Human) / Age: 17-Year-Old

**Employees of Alien Dolcett Resturant's National City**  
Bruce (Alien Race: Human) / Age: 36-Year-Old  
Kate (Alien Race: Human) / Age: 23-Year-Old  
Sophie (Alien Race: Human) / Age: 23-Year-Old   
Claire (Alien Race: Human) Age: 23-Year-Old   
Cassandra (Alien Race: Human) / Age: 23-Year-Old  
Barbara (Alien Race: Human) / Age: 23-Year-Old  
Ivan (Alien Race: Human) / Age: 28-Year-Old  
Quinn (Alien Race: Human) / Age: 28-Year-Old  
Dimitri (Alien Race: Human) / Age: 28-Year-Old

** Anti Alien Terrorist Group**  
Lillian Luthor (Alien Race: Human) / Age: 40-Year-Old  
Lex Luthor (Alien Race: Human) / Age: 19-Year-Old


	2. Prologue: Invited as Dinner

Date: Night Before US Thanksgiving 2018 10pm

**Kara Danvers's Point of View**  
I landed in an alley not far from the restaurant. After a short walk, I entered the place to find gray walls and a low-key décor. There’s no one else around, I thought. That’s odd.  
As I walked in a man with dark hair came into the room. “Ah, you must be Miss. Danvers,” he said. “Thank you for accepting our invitation.”  
“You’re welcome,” I said. “And you are?”  
The man extended his hand which I accepted. “I’m Quinn,” he answered. “I’m the host here. Welcome to Alien Dolcett; the hottest new restaurant in National City.”  
“I’m sorry but why is this place empty,” I asked. “I know that this restaurant is new, but I heard that some of the city’s most notable figures eat here.”  
“Oh well, it’s a bit early for us,” answered Quinn. “We wanted you to have a special experience, so we arranged for you to come in before the dinner crowd. Anyway, we’re having a private party tomorrow for Thanksgiving. It should be something.”  
“That sounds nice,” I said.  
Quinn led me to a table that an attractive blond woman was standing by. “This is Barbara,” said Quinn. “She will be your waitress for the evening. If there’s anything that you would like she will get it for you.”  
“What would you like to start with,” asked Barbara as Quinn pulled out the chair for me. “Anything to drink?”  
“Just a beer, please,” I answered.  
“Sure thing,” said Barbara.  
“I have to go but I’ll see you again soon,” said Quinn. “Enjoy the meal.” He turned and left as Barbara went through a door in the back of the room.  
Barbara returned with a glass of beer on a tray. “Here you go,” she said. “If you need anything else don’t hesitate to ask.” She placed the glass on the table.  
“Thank you,” I said bringing the glass to my lips.  
Barbara turned around and went back to the door in the back.  
Time passed and I sat there waiting. I took out my phone. I should call James and ask how those pictures turned out. I looked at the screen. Weird. I can’t get a signal. I held the phone up in the air. Nothing. Oh well, it’s probably rude to make a call now even if I’m the only one in the restaurant.  
Soon, Barbara came back into the dining room. She had another beer on her tray.  
I looked down at my glass which was basically empty. The waitress exchanged it for the fresh one on the tray.  
“Oh, I didn’t order another beer,” I said.  
“Don’t worry, it’s on the house,” said Barbara. She turned and walked away.  
That’s odd, I thought. They’re certainly making a big fuss over me. I started drinking beer.  
A few minutes later, I was starting to get impatient. They haven’t even asked me what I want to eat. I looked around. It can’t be because they’re busy. I’m the only one here.  
I sipped my beer as I continued to wait. I thought about using my x-ray vision to see what was keeping them in the kitchen but decided against it. They deserve their privacy.  
I checked my phone then I held it up in the air again. As I did so I started to feel woozy. What was that? I looked at the beer in front of me. It can’t be because of the beer. I can’t get drunk.  
I sat there looking at the doors in the back that probably led to the kitchen. I finished my drink and checked my phone to find that I still couldn’t get a signal. Maybe I should go outside and call Alex . . . I’m not feeling so good.  
I began to feel woozier. I suddenly wanted to put my head down on the table and sleep.

**Barbara's Point of View**  
I returned to the dining room with another beer.  
“No . . . thank you,” said Kara. “I don’t . . . want any more beer.”  
“Come on, just a little more,” I said. I went over to Kara’s table.  
I put the new glass in front of Kara’s face. Kara tried to move away but I grabbed her hair and put the glass to her lips.  
“There you go,” I said as I poured the beer into her mouth. “Just a little bit more.” Slowly, Kara’s eyes closed.  
I removed the glass from Kara’s lips and her head slumped forward.  
“OK, guys,” I called to the kitchen. “It worked. The meat’s ready.”  
The doors to the kitchen opened and Bruce and Dimitri; two of my coworkers rolled a cart into the dining room.  
Kara was rolled into the kitchen. A woman named Claire removed her shoes. Ivan took off her glasses and pulled her shirt up over her head. The S of her Supergirl costume was revealed but no one was surprised.  
Dimitri pulled the red/blue top off her along with her cape. He dropped them on to the floor. Kara was wearing a plain white bra. Ivan grabbed it and tore it off her revealing her breasts.  
“Be careful with that,” said Ivan; Alien Dolcett’s owner and my boss. He reached down to pick up the clothes off the floor. “Mr. Luther wants these saved.”  
“I can’t believe that the Sleep Kryptonite worked,” I said. I was standing off to the side watching everyone work. Claire was pulling down Kara’s pants.  
“Yes, Mr. Luther has a number of surprises for tomorrow night,” said Ivan. “Speaking of which, we need to get moving to get things ready.”  
Claire removed Kara’s red boots and quickly pulled down her red skirt. The only thing remaining on her was her white panties which Dimitri quickly ripped off.  
I went back to the stockroom. There were some special spices that the chief wanted if we were going to serve a world famous superhero for dinner.


	3. Chapter 1: You Taste Delicious

Date: Thanksgiving 2018 12pm-2pm

**Kara Zor El’s Point of View**  
What, I wondered. Slowly my eyes started to open. As they did, I noticed two figures moving above me.  
“She’s starting to wake up,” said a female voice.  
My eyes opened and I saw a young woman with brown hair standing over me. Claire looked like an ordinary human girl who you might see on a college campus. I then noticed an older human standing next to her. Ivan didn’t have any gray hair, but his features were a little worn making him look a bit distinguished.  
The older human Ivan leaned over and before I could stop him, he inserted a syringe into my left arm. I felt a stinging sensation. Is it actually going in, I wondered. That’s impossible!  
There was a strange, warm feeling coursing through my body. I then closed and opened my eyes again as I was still feeling drowsy.  
The man stood back. “Hello, I’m Ivan,” said the man. “I’m the owner of Alien Dolcett and you’re the main course.”  
What, I wondered again. I realized just then that I couldn’t feel my clothes on me. I spotted myself out of the edge of my vision. I was naked on a cold surface. I tried to sit up in shock, but I couldn’t move.  
“Don’t worry, Claire,” Ivan said to the woman. “The injection should keep her still.”  
My heart started to race. “What the hell is going on,” I demanded. I hoped that I sounded more forceful than I felt.  
Ivan turned his attention back to me. “Miss Kara Danvers aka Kara Zor El, or should I say Supergirl, you are going to be served as dinner in a few hours. I promise that we will do everything to make the meal a memorable experience.”  
They know who I am, I thought but then another thought occurred to me. They’re going to eat me!!?  
Ivan turned to Claire. “Get the glaze,” he ordered. “The meat needs to be readied.”  
Claire went out of my line of sight. “Please, I don’t know who you think I am, but you can’t eat me,” I said to Ivan. “I’m just a reporter for Catco!”  
“We know you’re Supergirl,” said Ivan. “Not only did we all see your costume, but Lex Luthor told us.”  
“Luthor,” I asked.  
“Yes, the Luthor Family (Lena, Lex, Lillian) will be having dinner here tonight,” Ivan answered. “Lex and Lillian were the ones that developed the newest forms of kryptonite that have been used to contain you. Sleep Kryptonite to knock you out for 14 hours and I’ve injected you with Modified Gold Kryptonite to immobilize you and remove your abilities, well except Superhealing ability. We wouldn’t want you to be cooked to death in the oven, would we?”  
Oven, I thought. They’re going to cook me alive!!!  
Claire returned with a bowl with a brush in it. “That’s the sweet chili glaze,” asked Ivan.  
“Yes, Sir,” answered Claire.  
“Begin, I have to call the Luthors and let them know the meal is being prepared,” said Ivan. He walked out of sight. Claire began brushing my leg with the glaze.  
“You can’t do this,” I cried. I desperately tried to move but my body wouldn’t respond.  
“Relax, you’re going to be eaten no matter what you do,” said Claire. She worked her way down to my foot. The bristles of her brushes went between my toes.  
“I am not meat,” I cried desperately. “I am not to be eaten! I am a human!”  
“You are not human. You are an alien aka Space Animal. Therefore, you are meat to be eaten.”  
I began to breathe more rapidly as I put more force in trying to move. My arms, my legs wouldn’t listen to me. They just laid there as if I wasn’t being prepared to be cooked alive. Claire went to work on my other leg. She applied the glaze on to me with gentle strokes in a loving manner.  
“Hey, Ivan sent me to help you with the glaze,” said a woman with short brown hair who strolled into my view.  
“There are more brushes in the drawer,” said Claire. “You can take her left side.”  
“OK,” said the woman. I heard the sound of a drawer being opened as Claire neared my private area.  
“You’re actually going to go there,” I asked mortified.  
“Yeah, we need to get the glaze everywhere,” said Claire. “In fact, Sophie, while don’t you help me do her legs. They could use another coat.”  
Claire and Sophie applied large amounts of the glaze on to my legs. Eventually, they put down their brushes and rubbed it in with their hands.  
Little bursts of pleasure coursed through me as they worked. I started to breathe rapidly again as they stroked my thighs.  
Claire’s hands started to touch my vagina followed by Sophie’s. I tried desperately not to show how good it felt as they rubbed the glaze into my private area. They kneaded and pounded the spot. Eventually, I couldn’t help but pant and desperately hope that they didn’t hear me.

**Claire’s Point of View**  
I was kneading the glaze into the Female Kryptonian’s sex. I took some more glaze from the bowl and applied it to the area. I made the effort to get some inside her. I continued applying it as Sophie did the areas that connected her torso with her legs.  
We continued working for a few more minutes. “This is taking forever,” said Sophie.  
“Yeah, we’ve got to get her into the oven soon,” I said. I looked over at the doors that led to the back. “Hey, guys,” I called. “We could use some help. Bruce, Cassandra, Kate, all you guys. Give us a hand.”  
Bruce entered the kitchen followed by Kate and Cassandra. “You called,” Bruce asked.  
“Yeah, can you take the top half,” I asked.  
“Sure,” said Bruce dipping his hands into the bowl. He was followed by the others.  
Soon Kara Zor El was being rubbed by all our hands. Bruce immediately took her breasts, really working the glaze in. He was focusing so much on the two mounds that I was sure that he was doing it for his pleasure.  
Hands were rubbing her stomach, shoulders, arms, and chest. Her body was really beginning to shine. I looked down at Kara’s whore hole and they seemed to shine the brightest.  
Ivan entered the room with Barbara, Quinn, and Dimitri behind him. “I heard you,” said Ivan. “We need Space Pig Kara Zor El in the oven by 2pm so everyone joins in.”  
Four more pairs of hands were added, and it seemed like that no place on Kara’s body that wasn’t being touched. I could’ve sworn that I saw her blushing.  
This went on for a few more minutes. “How are you going to do it,” Kara Zor El said suddenly. Kara Zor El's voice was flat and there was a look on her face that made it seem like she accepted what was going to happen to her.  
“You will be roasted like a Pig,” answered Ivan. He grabbed one of her breasts and shook it. “You practically baste yourself. You will be a dish unlike any other, an oven-roasted Space Pig for Humans.”  
We continued to rub the glaze into her flesh. My hand seemed to slide along her skin. I checked the bowl and we were starting to run low. “Should I make more,” I asked Ivan as I showed it to him.  
“No, I think there’s plenty on her,” he answered. “She will cook well.”  
Kara was silent, staring up at the ceiling. Soon the alien will be on the table for the Luthor’s Thanksgiving dinner.  
Bruce rubbed some glaze on Kara’s face. She closed her eyes and coughed a little as some got in her nose. “Careful,” warned Ivan. “I want the gaze to go on evenly. She needs to be perfect. The Luthors are paying for the best dining experience.”  
“Sorry,” said Bruce.  
Ivan looked over everyone as they worked. “Get every crevice,” he said. “Make sure the glaze goes on evenly. Don’t waste any.”  
Sophie started rubbing Kara's vagina again. I could’ve sworn that I saw it reacting to her touch.  
I joined her and together we apply yet another coat to her sex. My fingers went into her folds, almost slipping in because the area was so covered by the glaze. Making sure that no one was looking I took a breath of the glaze covered vagina. It smelled like a family cookout, but it also had something else mixed in, something I couldn’t identify. I played a little with the outside of it. It seemed to respond to the teasing. I looked over at Sophie, but she was working on a thigh. I decided to go back inside Kara. I stoke my finger in and out a few times.  
Looking over at Bruce and I noticed that he was back at Kara’s breasts. He squeezed them a little and then pushed them around. He then pinched her nipples. After a bit, he slides a hand between her breasts.  
Kate lifted an arm and started applying glaze to Kara’s underarm. She was then running her hand down her side.  
Cassandra was doing most of the same things to Kara’s other side. She reached over to Kara’s thigh and took some glaze from it and applied it to her ribs.  
“I want the glaze to be spread evenly,” said Ivan.  
“I was running low,” said Cassandra.  
Everyone continued working. I looked over at Kara and she still had a blank expression aimed at the ceiling. She said nothing as 10 different people rubbed every inch of her body with sweet chili glaze.  
“OK, I think that’s enough,” said Ivan. Everyone stopped and backed away except for Bruce who kept at Kara’s breasts for another second.  
“Cassandra and Dimitri, I want you to get the dining room ready for the Luthors,” said Ivan. “Make sure that the table that they requested is prepped, set the lights low, and make sure the glasses are clean.” The two of them left as Ivan turned to Bruce. “Bruce, I want you to go in the back and get the finest dishes. It should go without saying that the Luthors get the best of everything.” Bruce left immediately. “Quinn, Sophie, and Barbara, I want you to stand by and be the waiters for the evening. Before the guests arrive to get the bottles of wine that Mr. Luthor ordered, prepare the desserts, and make sure the silverware is sharpened.” Sophie and Barbara went to the back, but Quinn stayed behind.  
“Should I get the chainsaw,” he asked.  
“That won’t be necessary,” answered Ivan. He looked down at Kara and stroked her stomach. “By the time that she’s done, she will practically melt in their mouths.” Quinn headed to the back.  
Ivan turned to me. “Claire, I want you and Sophie to dispose of Kara’s things, not the costume of course. I will be boxing that up as a gift for the Luthers. Take her other clothes and her purse and get rid of them.”  
“Got it,” said Sophie. “I left them in the back.” She briskly walked off.  
“I’ve already smashed her phone,” I said.  
“Good,” said Ivan. He looked over at Kate. “Turn off the signal jammer that we used to keep her from calling out. I don’t want the Luthors to be unable to use their phones and get hostile with us.”  
Kate nodded and walked away.  
I looked down at Kara who still didn’t say anything and had a blank expression on her face. She almost looked like a statue. I looked at her breasts which moved up and down as she breathed to make sure that she was still alive.  
I looked up to see Ivan take an apple off a shelf. He went over to Kara and put it in her mouth. “Like an alien pig,” he said. “Now, for the next few hours, you’ll be roasting in the oven.”  
I turned and left as Ivan prepared the Space Pig meat for cooking.


	4. Chapter 2: I Taste Delicious as Pig

Date: Thanksgiving 2018 2pm-6pm

**Kara Zor El’s Point of View**  
Claire helped Ivan pushed the table that I was on closer to the open oven. “This model was specially ordered for you,” said Ivan. “It uses red ultraviolet light to cook the food. It’s specially designed to neutralize your abilities and prevent you from escaping.  
I looked into the oven and thought about what it represented; my fate. The weight of what was going to happen seemed to press down on me. I was moved closer to the oven and began to feel the heat from it.  
Claire leaned over to me. “Even without taking a bite I can tell that you’re delicious,” she said. “You are this delicious space animal to be eaten as food.”  
“But before that, you have to be cooked alive like an oven roasted pig,” said Ivan. “So let us begin.”  
Claire grabbed my shoulders while Ivan grabbed my feet. Together they lifted me off the table and swung me over to a large tray that was already in the oven. Ivan then shut the door which gave a thud that announced the beginning of my end.  
From the start, the heat of the oven pressed down on me. I once again tried to move but I knew that it was pointless. I was still paralyzed by the Gold Kryptonite.  
Time passed as sweat ran along my entire body mixing with the glaze. The red light of the bulbs was almost blinding. All I could do was looked straight up at the dull metal ceiling of the oven.  
A few minutes later I felt sweat run into my private area. I desperately wanted to wipe it off because it was not only ticking me but generating pleasure like before when they were rubbing me. My breathing quicken as thoughts that I didn’t want to run through my head.  
The heat started to make it difficult to think. Despite those thoughts of my family, my mom, my sister; Alex, went through my head. I also thought of my friends, my coworkers at Catco. Of course, I also thought of Kal El; my cousin, who was going to be alone when I was gone. I think tears joined my sweat in running down my face. I wished that I could wipe them away to.  
Minutes passed and I started to notice something. There was a smell. It reminded me of pork, and it was delicious. My heart sank as I realized it was me that I was smelling. RAO, I thought. I smell delicious.  
I tried to think of something else, to focus on my memories of my time on Earth but my senses were assaulted. I tried to calm down, but it was no use. The horror of what was happening to me threatens to overwhelm my mind.  
Like the heat, the smell was always present. As time continued to pass, I couldn’t stop thinking about how I smelled like a delicious ham. How can I think such a thing? The smell of my cooking flesh is delicious?  
I tried desperately to move. I wanted so much to get off the oven, but it was still no use. For all intents and purposes, I really was just a slab of meat being cooked for dinner. I could actually feel my juices, including the glaze covering me, sizzling, helping to cook my whole body.  
My private area was becoming more soaked with sweat. I so wanted to dry it. I felt the heat from it that didn’t come from the oven. Little beads of sweat ran in to it teasing me with small jolts of pleasure. I could only lay there helpless as I was tormented by this assault.  
I looked up at the ceiling. The metal was made red by the bulbs. I smell delicious. I’m being cooked alive and I smell delicious. People are going to eat me.  
The heat made me moan softly. I somehow felt what little strength I had to leave me. For a moment it felt like I wasn’t even connected to my body.  
I laid there, a piece of meat getting golden brown. Strange thoughts went my head. I wonder if I taste as I smell. Do all Kryptonians taste like pork? Does Kal-El? Where is he? When will I be eaten? I smell delicious. Do I taste like that?  
More time passed and I continued to stare at the ceiling. It didn’t look the same as it did before. Briefly, I thought I could see patterns in the metal but when I focused on it there weren’t any. Where did those weird lines go? I tried to turn my head to look elsewhere but couldn’t. That’s right, I can’t move. A bead of sweat ran down my leg and fell to the bottom of the oven. I heard a little sizzle.  
Sometime later, my eyes started to blink rapidly. Must be drying out. Every part is dry really. Will it affect the way I taste? I still smell good. I smell like pork. Do all Kryptonians smell like pork? I smell so good.  
I felt a bead of sweat run down my cheek. It’s so hot. Hot. I’m being cooked alive. I’m being cooked but I smell delicious. It was kind of funny. I just laid there, and it got hotter and hotter.  
I tried to think about my time on Earth, but it was hard. The only thing that I could think about was the heat and that delicious smell. I smell good. I’m going to be dinner. Those people are going to eat me.  
Sweat ran all along my body. It was like a shower. I still smelled delicious. I tried to move but I couldn’t. It tickled in between my legs. It also felt hot, but I felt hot everywhere. I looked out of the corners of my eyes and saw the red bulbs. They were like suns. On Krypton the sun is red. I thought about Krypton, but I could only remember a few things. More sweat ran down my face.  
I lost track of time. Sometime later the door to the oven opened. Ivan looked in. “It’s time for another coat,” he said.  
The rack that I was on was pulled out. Ivan stroked along my body with a brush. I felt the glaze dripped down me. He went along my leg and then did my foot. He gave my toes a few strokes and then went to my other leg. He then started putting the glaze on my chest.  
“You’re coming along quite nicely,” said Ivan. “You’ll taste delicious.”  
He then did my arms and finally my face. He put the brush and glaze on a shelf and then I was pushed back into the oven. The door was closed and there was only the heat and the smell again.  
“I . . . taste delicious,” I said. “I taste delicious.”

**Claire’s Point of View**  
I was in Ivan’s office. He walked through the door. “The meat is coming along nicely,” he said. “It’s going to be a fine meal.”  
“That’s good,” I said. “Is there anything else that you need me to do?”  
“I want you on standby to help the others when the Luthors arrive,” Ivan answered. “We need to anticipate their every need. They are good customers and they’ve paid a lot for this evening so we’re putting in the best possible effort.”  
“I’ll do my best,” I said.  
“If this dinner goes well then some of our other customers will want alien dishes too,” said Ivan. “It might be tricky but you’re one of the people that I’m assigning the task of obtaining aliens for the meals. You’ve shown promise here as an employee and this new duty could be your way up in this restaurant.”  
“Thank you, Sir,” I said. It’s actually happening. I put in the time and now I’ve got noticed.  
“The Luthors will be here in a few hours,” said Ivan. “I going to see how the dining room is coming along you check to make sure that the floral arraignments are done. We need to make sure all the details of the dinner are perfect.”  
“I’ll get on it right away,” I said.  
I left Ivan’s office and took a right. After going through the double doors, I was in the kitchen. I went through it casting a glance at the oven where the alien meat was being cooked.

**Kara Zor El’s Point of View**  
It was still so hot. It felt like I was wrapped in a heavy sweater only worst. I so desperately wanted to move.  
My sweat was mixing with the glaze coating me. I felt my skin being burned but knew that my healing ability would restore it. There would be no easy end for me.  
I looked at the ceiling. I thought about Alex and images of her face went through my mind. I thought about her doing different things. Suddenly the images in my mind lost their shape and they started to swirl around. My thoughts were strange. I just laid there as these strange thoughts went through my head.  
I thought I could see those patterns in the ceiling again but then they were gone. Where did they go? It’s metal but I could’ve sworn I saw patterns there. I thought about a book that I read but the words seemed to run together. Every thought seemed strange. I laid there becoming confused.  
Time passed, I don’t know how long, and some sweat got into my eye. It stunned and I really wanted to wipe it away, but I couldn’t. I just laid there feeling the stinging feeling. It won’t stop. None of it will stop, the stinging, the heat, and the smell! The smell was still always there even when I was feeling the stinging in my eye, I couldn’t ignore the delicious smell.  
I smell delicious, so delicious. I smell like a pig that’s going to be eaten. I can smell that delicious aroma.  
My breathing quicken. A new wave of heat struck me. It just kept going on and on. There was no end.  
I looked up at the ceiling again. I suddenly imagined myself out of the oven. I was floating in space, but I wasn’t really flying. It was as if I was weightless. I floated there as I saw these strange shapes and colors. Everything seemed to lose its form. Confusing thoughts and images went through my mind. Some part of me wondered what they were about but I mostly just let them go without thinking about them too much.  
I blinked and I was back in the oven. I saw the ceiling above me. How long? It seems like it was a long time ago but how long? How long have I been here?  
I laid there just looking up at the ceiling as the heat kept pressing down, it and that smell. I tried to ignore it, but it was so delicious. I smell delicious. I smell so very delicious. The aroma kept assaulting and tempting me.  
I tried to breathe through my mouth, but the apple was still in it. I had forgotten about it. The only thing that I could focus on was the heat and the smell.  
I gave a quiet groan and continued to breathe through my nose. The smell reached my nostrils again. It was still so delicious.  
I looked around as best I could. The red from the bulbs seemed to blur everything making it all just the color red. I laid there with nothing but red around me. I was in an ocean of heat, redness, and that delicious smell.  
Sometime later, the door to the oven opened. Ivan pulled me out. “Time for another coating,” he said.  
He stroked my leg with the brush. “You’re turning a nice brown,” he said. “Everything is going well.”  
“I smell delicious,” I said.  
Ivan looked at me.  
“I smell delicious,” I said. “I smell delicious.”  
“Oh, how sad,” said Ivan. “Your space animal mind is starting to go. Oh well, it’s not like what a space animal thinks is of any great importance. You are meat and you are to be eaten, that’s all.”  
“I smell delicious,” I said.  
“Yes, you do,” said Ivan. “You are a delicious pig to be eaten by humans on Thanksgiving.”  
He finished moving the brush around on me. There was more of that sweet-smelling stuff on my body. He spent a lot of time between my legs. It felt nice but a little strange. I made some noises as he kept putting that stuff on me.  
Ivan stopped and looked at me. “Back you go, Meat,” he said. He then pushed me back into the oven with the red, the heat, and the smell.  
The door closed and I was back inside. “I am a delicious pig to be eaten by Human Family Luthor on Thanksgiving,” I said.  
Time passed but I stopped watching it. I just laid there. Hot. It’s hot. So hot. Those red lights are making it hot.  
I looked around with my eyes, but it was hard because I couldn’t move. There was metal everywhere. It’s a big metal box, like a refrigerator. Refrigerators are supposed to be cold. This is hot. This is not right. It’s so hot. It’s like a reverse refrigerator. I’m the space animal meat in the reverse refrigerator. Hot. Hot. Hot. In a metal box like the ship, I came to Earth in.  
These strange thoughts went through my mind as I tried to move again. Can’t move. I can’t because of the Gold Kryptonite. I just lie here. I just lie here being cooked. I’m the space animal meat being cooked for Thanksgiving. I’ll just lie here, be cooked, and then I’ll be eaten.  
I tried to think of Alex, my friends, and my family but all I could think about was the heat, the smell, and that I was meat. I’m a space animal roasted pig that is going to be eaten. It’s so hot. It’s hot to cook for me. I’m being cooked. I’m in this big metal box and I’m being cooked alive! I’m being cooked alive and I smell delicious! I smell so delicious!  
More drops of sweat fell from my body and landed on the floor of the oven. Small sizzling sounds erupted. I could hear them below me. They sound like snakes. It’s like there’s a bunch of snakes below me. Snakes that want to eat me but it’s the Luthors that will eat me, Luthor snakes.  
I looked up at the ceiling and I tried to find the patterns, but I couldn’t. All I saw was red, red, red. It was like there was blood everywhere. The walls looked like they were painted with blood or barbecue sauce. Was it barbecue sauce that they put on me? No, it was chili glaze. What color was it? I didn’t notice. All I noticed was that they were all touching me, and it made me felt strange. Did I like it? I don’t know. It felt good but weird. I didn’t like it when they touched me, did I?  
I wondered about it as I felt my skin burned. It healed but I knew that it would be burned again. It would just keep on burning then healing then burning. Over and over again. It’ll never end. Over and over again.  
The door opened and Ivan pulled me out. “It’s time for another coating,” he said.  
Ivan took out the brush and began stroking me on the thigh. He made long, smooth trails of the glaze. He went down my leg slowly. Eventually, he got to my foot and brushed it as he did before. After a little bit, he started on my other leg.  
“The meat is coming along,” said Ivan. “Soon the pig will be ready to be eaten.”  
“I am delicious,” I said. For a moment it sounded strange to hear me say that. I laid there wondering why.  
“Yes, you are,” said Ivan. “You are a delicious pig to be eaten for Thanksgiving.” He finished with my leg and then did my foot.  
Soon Ivan was done with the foot and leaned in towards the spot between my legs. “This area is coming along very nicely,” he said. “Yes, I’m going to take special care of it.”  
Ivan stroked the spot with the brush. I felt a jolt of pleasure shoot up in me. He painted the spot with a lot of glazes. He made sure to get every inch of the spot.  
After getting the outside of it covered, he put down the brush. He then reached over with his hands. He rubbed the spot, working the glaze in like Claire and Sophie did. I felt things that I did not feel often. This feels good, right, I wondered. The feelings shot through me from the spot.  
Eventually, Ivan worked his fingers into my hole. He stroked in and out as Claire did. My heart started to race. I then started to paint. Something in me felt strange like I shouldn’t do that, but I couldn’t think of why. All that I could think of was the heat, that I was to be eaten, and that smell.  
Ivan pulled out his finger and then opened my hole. He reached in and started to rub the glaze inside me. I couldn’t help but pant loudly then. After a moment he stopped and let my hole close.  
Ivan leaned back and looked me over. “You are coming along,” he said. “Soon the meal will begin.” He reached into the bowl and got some glaze. He then started working on my arm.  
Soon Ivan finished it and did my other arm. He then did my breasts, rubbing firmly as he worked the glaze in.  
After giving me a smile, he removed his hands from my breasts and began to push me back into the oven. “See you soon my little piggy,” he said. The door was closed.  
I laid there back in the heat. “I taste delicious as a pig to be eaten by humans for Thanksgiving,” I said.  
I laid there where it is always hot and there’s always that smell. I looked around and there is always red. I feel the heat press down on me again.  
It is so hot. So hot. Was it this hot on Krypton? I’m cooking and cooking. I’m a space piggy to be eaten on Thanksgiving.  
I laid there. I try to think about things but none of the thoughts I had to make sense. It seems like more and more I stop being Kara. Kara is being cooked out of me. I feel less like Supergirl and more like a pig being a cook. Hot. It is so hot! The heat! The heat and the smell are never going to stop!  
The time passes but I don’t keep track, I can’t. It’s all the same, the same heat and the same smell. I heard some more sizzling below. I’m not for snakes. I’m for the Luthors. I tried to move but I still couldn’t. I could only just lay there and be cooked for the Luthors.  
Soon I stopped thinking. I just laid there as I cooked. Time passed but I didn’t notice, didn’t care. The red nearly blinded me. It filled my eyes and it was all that there was except for the heat and the delicious smell.  
The door opened. I was pulled out. Ivan? More glaze?  
Hands grabbed me and pulled me off the tray. I was swung on to another surface. I then saw Sophie and Barbara moving around me. They were putting leaves of some kind of plant around me.  
“Hurry up with that garnish,” said Ivan standing nearby. “The meal is about to start!”  
Sophie and Barbara ran off. Meal? Luthor Family will eat me soon. I will be eaten.  
The two women came back. Their hands ran over my body. “There’s no cracking,” said Sophie.  
“Good,” said Ivan. “Everything looks golden brown.” He turned to Barbara. “Pour our guests each a glass of wine and make sure the backup bottles are at the right temperature.”  
“Yes,” said Barbara. She ran off.  
Ivan turned to Sophie. “Get Quinn and present the meal to the Luthors. It’s showtime!”  
“Got it,” said Sophie with a nod. She ran off.  
Ivan looked down at me. “Time to be eaten, Little piggy,” he said.  
Sophie and Quinn came into the kitchen. Quinn went over by my head while Sophie stayed by my feet. They pushed and pulled at the wheeled cart that I was on. I was moved through the kitchen. Ivan walked beside us.  
We neared the double doors that led to the dining area. I vaguely remembered being in the dining area as a guest before I was meat before I was an alien piggy.  
“Everyone gets ready,” said Ivan. “It’s time!” I laid there as they rolled me out. We went through the doors and out to the room where I would be eaten, where my life ended as Kara and would end again as meat.


	5. Final Chapter: Aliens To Be Served To Human

Date: Thanksgiving 2018 6pm-8pm

**Lex Luthor's Point of View**  
I joined my mother and sister in the dining room. They had already been seated and the waitress named Claire pulled out my seat allowing me to join them. She handed me a menu and ran off. Of course, I already know what I’m having; an oven-roasted alien pig. I put the menu down and looked at the two women across from me.  
“It’s so nice to have the family together for Thanksgiving,” said Lillian. She laid a napkin on her lap. “Now that your . . . legal issues have been resolved we can all look forward to spending time with one another.”  
“Of course, Mother,” I said. I took a sip of wine. Savoring the taste of it on my tongue I looked over at Lena. She seemed off in her own little world, playing with a fork on the table. I made a note to keep an eye on her and turned to watch Ivan enter the dining room and come up to our table.  
“Good evening, my friends,” he said. “I trust that everything is to your liking.”  
“Oh yes, quite so,” said Lillian. “I simply love flowers. Who designs your arraignments?”  
“We have someone come from downtown,” answered Ivan. “He and several others came together recently to design the look of the restaurant. Already it is a hit with several important figures, including you fine people.”  
Ivan looked at Lena and leaned the closet to me. “It’s nice to see that you and your sister are getting along again,” he whispered.  
“Well, time helps to fix wounds between family,” I said. A mind controlling computer chip doesn’t hurt either.  
“How is the main course coming along,” asked Lillian.  
“It’s almost done,” answered Ivan. “We will bring it out soon. Is there anything you would like for an appetizer?”  
“That won’t be necessary,” I answered.  
“How are you drinks,” asked Ivan.  
“Quite lovely,” answered Lillian. “You made superb choices.”  
“They were actually your son Lex’s choices,” said Ivan.  
“Well, he always did have good taste,” said Lillian. She raised a glass. “To refinement and the finer things.” Lena brought her glass up and we then clinked our glasses together.  
Ivan went back to the kitchen. I then watched Lena as she put her glass down and rearranged the silverware in front of her.  
“Now that you’re a free man what will you do,” asked Lillian.  
“Oh, you know, visit with family and settle old scores,” I answered. “Right now, I plan to savor the little moments . . . down to the last bite.”  
Lillian turned to Lena. “Tonight, Dear, we’re having a breed of alien that has been roasted to perfection,” she said. “Ivan assured me that every effort has been taken to bring out it’s the best flavor.”  
“We’re eating a Space Animal aka Alien,” asked Lena.  
“Yes, a breed of animal swine that resembles a human female,” answered Lillian. “It’s going to be very yummy.”  
“Yes, a Space Animal piggy who has been roasted in an oven,” I said. “You’ll love it, I promise.”  
Lena took a sip of wine and I looked at the door leading to the kitchen. You will when it’s actually here. How long does it take to roast a Kryptonian?  
I looked over at my mother. She was swirling her wine in her glass. She looked back at me and then quickly glanced at Lena. Will the chip work, she seemed to be trying to say.  
I shot her a glance that said, it will. The chip will work, and this evening will go off without a hitch.  
Just then the doors in the back opened. Ivan walked into the room and off to his side was the dish on a large plate. It was on a wheeled cart being moved by restaurant employees.  
Kara Zor El, aka Supergirl, laid on the plate, naked and spread out for all to see. Her skin was a light shade of brown as if she just spent all day at the beach. Her eyes stared at the ceiling and she had a blank expression on her face. If not for the rising and falling of her chest I would’ve thought that she was dead.  
“Mr. and Miss Luthors, the main dish is served,” said Ivan.

**Ivan's Point of View**  
I stood before the Luthors, the fateful hour was upon me. They looked at Kara and I held my breath. “It looks delightful,” said Lillian.  
I exhaled and felt a burst of joy inside. “Thank you, Madam,” I said. I reached to the side of the extra-large plate that Kara was on and picked up the knife. I offered it to Lex. “Would you like to carve,” I asked.  
“No thank you, Ivan,” he answered. “The honor is yours.”  
I stood there for a moment and then I switched on the device in the handle of the knife. There was a soft hum as the blade vibrated back and forth. The edge of the blade started to dimly glow.  
“What’s that,” asked Lena.  
“Oh, the blade is designed to heat up on the edge,” I answered. “This is to cauterize the meat as it’s being cut so there are little blood and that way there’s no mess.”  
“How convenient,” said Lena.  
I lowered the knife to the skin. As it touched it the thing that was Kara let out a high pitched groan.  
“What was that,” asked Lena.  
“Air escaping from the Space Animal's Meat,” answered Lex.  
I used the knife to carve out a piece of flesh. Using a barbecue fork I removed it from the body leaving a red spot behind and put it on a plate.  
The plate was put in front of Lena. “Lena, Dear, why don’t you have the first helping,” asked Lillian.  
Lena picked up her fork. Slowly she pieced the bit of meat with it and brought it up to her lips. After a moment she put it in her mouth. She ate the meat that came from the Space Animal pig.  
“How is it,” asked Lex.  
“Actually, quite good,” answered Lena. “It is like pork.”  
I then went back to the task at hand, carving up the space animal pig for the dinner. With each cut, I made there was a low, inhuman groan coming from the space animal meat. Despite this, I repeatedly carved up slaps of its flesh. The Luthors each had a helping and I sent some aside for later.  
As I put the knife down for a bit Sophie came into the room carrying a bottle of wine. “Would anyone like their drinks refreshed,” I asked.  
All three of the Luthors said yes and I opened the bottle. After pouring some for each of them I left the room to attend to things in the kitchen. Sophie stood by the table to attend to the guests if they needed anything.

**Kara Zor El’s Point of View**  
All there is pain. It comes in bursts. The man, Ivan stood over me. He brought pain. He tore bits of me away.  
I looked at the three at the table. One of them looked familiar but I couldn’t remember. The pain gets in the way.  
I let out a groan, but no one notices, no one cares. I am just meat. I am being eaten.  
Time passes as they eat of me. Suddenly Lex Luthor talks. “Sister Lena, we have been estranged for far too long,” Lex said. “Our differences of opinions have put a rift in this family. I swear that starting today we will begin again and the Luthors will be stronger than ever.”  
“I would like that,” said Lena Luthor. “I missed you and though I’m not really sure why I called you I’m glad that we repaired our relationship.”  
“I can’t say that I haven’t loved seeing the two of you together,” said Lillian Luthor. “It really does my heart good to see the two of you talking and working together again. I know that by the end of this meal that problems that we faced, the obstacles that stood in our way will be . . . devoured by our determination.”  
Lex raised a glass. “To the uniting of our family,” he said.  
Lillian and Lena raised their glasses. “Cheers,” they both said. The three of them clinked their glasses together.  
There is a moment next to me. I looked out the corner of my mind and there is a woman from before, long before in the kitchen. She takes pieces of me and puts them on a plate. She then goes over to the table and gives the pieces to the three. They eat it, eat me. My chest where they took the pieces from still hurt.  
The Employee from the kitchen came back by me. She watched them eat. Soon she turned back to me. She picked up a knife and I tensed though it’s no use. The pain comes again. The Employee takes pieces of me. I groan, the only cry I can give but she still takes. She puts the pieces on a plate and lays them by me. We watch threesome more.  
The Employee refills the three’s glasses now and then. She is always standing by. Another Employee, from the kitchen, from the time before I was meat, came into the room. She brings a basket of more food to the table. “Here are your rolls,” she said. She turns and leaves the room.  
I laid there in pain. Every so often the Employee picks up the knife and takes another piece. Each time I groan but no one pays attention. The three talked and sometimes they laughed. I just laid there until it’s time for the woman to take another piece of me.  
“This part looks good,” said the Lex. He stuck a fork in my side, and I groaned. He tried to pull it out but couldn’t. The pain went through me as the fork tore through my flesh.  
“Let me, Sir,” said the Employee. She raised the knife and I knew what would happen. The pain came to like it always did. She took out the piece with the fork stuck in it and put it on a plate. She gave the piece to the bald man.  
I laid there. I tried to think of what I was before I was meat, but it was hard. There were words and images, but they were blurry. The pain made it hard to think. I no longer tried to move because there was so much missing. All those pieces that they took from me and ate.  
“Please excuse me,” said the Employee. “I have to get a new bottle.” She left the room and an Employee from the kitchen took her place. He stood by me.  
“That alien, it . . . looks familiar,” said Lena. “I almost think I saw it somewhere before.”  
“It’s probably the fact that it looks like a human woman,” said Lex. “It could fool anyone. It just has a face that likes a lot of people.”  
Lena was silent. Lena looked at me for a moment. Soon she got up and went around the table. Lena came over to me and leaned down. Her face was near me. My friend Lena Luthor, the word went through my mind. It came out of the place in my mind that I couldn’t go to because of the pain. Lena looked at me for some time. “No,” Lena said. “It must’ve been my imagination.” Lena went back to the table.  
The Employee came back from the kitchen with a new bottle. She poured wine into their glasses and exchanged places with the man. “I thought that she still had her healing ability,” said Lex looking at me as he walked.  
“Maybe the oven broke down her body or something,” said the Employee. The Employee left the room. The Employee put the bottle in the bucket. She stood there as they ate.  
Ivan from before, the man who brought to the table, came into the room. “Is everything to your likening,” Ivan asked.  
“Yes, Ivan, thank you,” answered Lex. He and the others continued eating.  
“Is there anything that I can get you,” asked Lex before them.  
“Yes, may I have some of that apple with my next piece,” asked Lillian.  
“Certainly,” answered Ivan. He gestured to me and Employee took it from my mouth. She cut off a piece of it and put it on a plate with a piece of me. She handed the plate to the Lillian.  
“What exactly did you put on this,” asked Lillian gesturing to the piece of me with her fork.  
“Mostly we used a Sweet Chili Glaze Sauce,” answered Ivan. “Experience has taught us that it is really useful for heightening the dish’s natural favor.”  
“So, it goes with a lot of things,” asked Lillian.  
“Yes, it has been a real success with our customers in the past,” answered Ivan.  
“I thought this place had just opened,” said Lena.  
“Yes, but we already have had a number of customers,” said Ivan. “Every one of them was delighted with our Space Animals Cuisine. Also, I ran a restaurant before this one. It was where I honed my craft for creating dining experiences that are unforgettable.”  
“I must say,” said Lillian. “So far this has been quite an enjoyable evening.”  
“Thank you so much, Miss. Luthor,” said Ivan. “I do hope that you continue to enjoy it.”  
Ivan turned and walked away. The Employee from the kitchen came over with the knife. I wanted to do something, but it was no use. The pain came and I groaned once more.

**Lex Luthor's Point of View**  
I sat there enjoying the taste of Kryptonian. As I looked at my sister Lena as she ate her best friend, I felt a delightful chill. This has been such a good Thanksgiving. I took another big bite.  
Lillian accepted another refill of her wine. “Lex, perhaps we should go to my villa in the Caribbean for Christmas. I was thinking that we could invite you. . . associate,” she said. “You know, the one whose cousin we’re getting acquainted with.”  
“Lex, you know someone who related to one of these Space Animals,” asked Lena. She looked at the waitress who was standing by the Space Animal Meat Kara Zor El.  
“No, I think she meant someone we met on the way over here,” I said. I shot Lillian a look. Real subtle, I thought. At least it was unlikely that Lena would put all the pieces together with the chip inside her.  
I looked over at what remained of the meat. “You know, I think it’s time I had a rather choice piece,” I said. “The one that I asked Ivan to pay special attention to.”  
After a moment a look of recognition formed on the waitress’s face. “Sure thing,” she said.  
She picked up the knife and went between Kara’s legs. The tip of the blade went below her stomach and she let out a groan as usual, but the knife went down lower and her cry became more intense. The waitress craved the vagina from Kara causing the Kryptonian to cry out in an inhuman shriek. It filled the room and dampen the cheer that used to fill the air. Kara’s eyes rolled up in her head.  
The waitress put the piece on a plate and put it before me. I looked at it as she went back to attend to the meat. I shot a glance at Kara and though her eyes returned to their normal position there was something missing from them. It seemed like what was Kara Zor El was gone.  
I turned my attention to the severed sex organ. As I raised my fork the thought of her cousin went through my mind. A smile came to my face and I plunged my fork into the meat.  
In a few minutes, the joy came back to our conversations and the mood return to what it was before the shrieking. I looked over at Lillian and Lena. They had split one of Kara’s breasts and were talking with each other as they ate.  
I looked at the meat on their plates. Each their own, I thought. I continued to eat my helping.  
Time passed and I held up my glass to request a refill. As the waitress was pouring, I looked over at Lillian. “I was thinking that tomorrow that you and Lena could join me on a project that I’m working on,” I said. “I believe we were talking about it, Lena.”  
“You mean the cannon that emits a concentrated beam of red ultraviolet radiation,” asked Lena. “Sure, but I still don’t understand what benefits it could have.”  
“Oh, I’m sure that I could think of something,” I said before taking a drink of wine. I put the glass down. “Dolcett uses similar technology in their kitchen.”  
“Really, what for,” asked Lena.  
“For making sure our meal is prepared uninterrupted,” answered Lillian.  
Suddenly strange gagging noises started coming from the meat. They went on for a few seconds but then stopped. The waitress looked over it’s ruined chest which stopped moving to mean that the Space Animal had stopped breathing. She looked at me and we both knew what had happened. Space Animal Kyptronian was dead.  
“What was that,” asked Lena.  
“Some gases escaped from Space Animal,” answered Lillian.  
“Really, it sounded different than before,” said Lena.  
“That’s because they came from deep within,” said Lillian.  
Some more time passed and we finished our meal. As we stood up and were given our coats Ivan entered the dining room. We went up to each other and shook hands.  
“Thank you for the fine evening,” I said. “You will have the leftovers shipped to us, won’t you?”  
“Of course, I’ll have the body craved up immediately,” said Ivan. “I’ve also prepared another surprise. I had her costume boxed up. You’ll receive it on your way out.”  
“Thank you so much,” I said. “By the way, there’s a ship coming into the harbor tonight. On it is half a ton of gold. It will be put with the other shipments that you’re receiving. Think of it as a tip.”  
A very big smile broke out on Ivan’s face. “Why thank you, Mr. Luthor. I hope you and the rest of your family have a happy Thanksgiving.”  
I started to walk away from him. “You know, we should do this again sometime,” he said.  
I stopped and turned to look at him. I thought about Kara’s cousin. “Yes, we should,” I said with a smile of my own.  
I turned away again and left the dining room.

**Ivan's Point of View**  
I walked into the kitchen as Sophie and Quinn wheeled the body in. “Barbara put the bottles back in the cellar,” I said. I turned to Bruce and Cassandra who were wiping down a table. “You two, get  
some knives and start carving up the carcass. I want the leftovers shipped to the Luthors by tomorrow afternoon.” They stopped what they were doing and went over to a drawer where we kept knives.  
Claire came up to me. “Do you want me to get the shipment tomorrow,” she asked.  
“No, I’ll handle that myself,” I answered. I looked around. “Clean out the oven. I also want everybody to give the kitchen a once over before we close up.”  
I headed to my office but stopped when I saw two pies sitting on a counter. “Will someone please put those in the refrigerator?”  
Quinn went over and picked them up before heading to the refrigerator. “Make a note that I want them to ship to the Luthors with the leftovers,” I said. “It’s a shame that didn’t have any room for dessert.”  
I looked around as I watched my employees worked. Dimitri pours the chili glaze into a bottle and then headed to the freezer to stole it there. Quinn closed the refrigerator door and headed towards the table where the glaze was applied to the meal. He started wiping it down.  
Barbara came back into the room and went over to help Quinn with the table. Claire closed the door to the oven and started gathering various utensils that we had used to put them in the washing machine.  
Bruce and Cassandra sharpen the knives that they got from the drawer. They then turned to the meat. “What do we do with the hair,” asked Bruce looking at me.  
“Hair, bones, and other unusable parts go in the special disposal solution,” I answered. “They will be dissolved in a couple of hours.”  
Bruce turned back to the body. He and Cassandra went over to it. I looked over at what was once Supergirl. It was spread out on the plate. Its eyes were empty and glazing out to nothing while its mouth was opened a little bit. Soon it would be nothing but strips of meat.  
I turned and went to my office.


	6. Kara Zor El’s Epilogue

**Alex Danvers's Point of View**  
“Thank you anyway, Sargent,” I said. I put down the phone. I turned to see my mother; Eliza Danvers, looking at me worryingly.  
“Still no word,” she asked her eyes glistening.  
“No, Mom,” I answered. “There’s been nothing. I’m sorry but my contact at National City PD couldn’t find anything.”  
“Where could she be,” asked Mom.  
I didn’t say anything but instead gave her a hug.  
The phone rang and I quickly picked up. “Hello,” I asked hoping for it to be about Kara.  
“It’s me,” said Jonn; my supervisor at the DEO. “I just got off the phone with one of my colleagues on the west coast. He and all the other heads of the DEO branches don’t know where Supergirl is. There haven’t been any sightings of her in days.”  
Tears came to my eyes. “Oh, Jon,” I managed to say. “You don’t think.”  
“We don’t know,” he said. “We’ll continue looking. I already have agents checking out alien hotspots in the city.”  
I held the phone to my chest. I closed my eyes as I felt Mom give me a hug.

**Ivan's Point of View**  
I sat across USA General Samuel Lane; another patron of my Worldwide Restaurant Chain. “How is the search going for Supergirl,” I asked.  
“Both the National City police and the DEO are conducting searches but it’s going nowhere,” he answered. “My sources say that it looks like it’s going to become a cold case.”  
I smiled as I nodded. “Good,” I said.  
General Lane smiled. “You know, Mr. Luthor let me have some of his leftovers from his Thanksgiving dinner. I have to say, it was quite tasty. You, people, know how to make a meal. It’s one of the reasons I’ve always enjoyed coming here.”  
“Why thank you, General,” I said. “Ever since we’ve opened, we’ve received a lot of support from many in this city, those with wealth and a distaste for the space pigs.”  
“Yeah, Mr. Luthor has always been a vocal supporter of your work,” said General Lane. “It wouldn’t surprise me if he had a hand in making sure the investigation went nowhere.”  
“It wouldn’t necessary,” I said. “We had plans in place to make sure that our tracks were erased. We had her phone hacked to keep it from leaving a GPS trail and to keep her from making or receiving any calls. We also hacked her computer to erase any trace of the email invitation we’d sent. We set the time soon after she received it so she wouldn’t have time to tell anyone about it. We spoofed a text from her editor to make it an assignment for her work.”  
“You’ve thought of everything,” said General Lane.  
I reached down for the glass of red wine that was on my desk. “Well, General, when you’re planning a meal you have to take every detail into consideration.”  
The general raised his own glass and we clicked ours together.


	7. Tropes and All Characters's Back Stories

**All these Tropes in This Fanfiction Story**  
Trope: Aliens is To Be Served To Humans (Aliens is to become Food to be eaten by Humans such Luthor Family)  
Trope: Eaten Alive (Kara Zor El is Eaten Alive by Human Family Luthor)  
Trope: I Taste Delicious (Kara Zor El said to Herself "I Taste Delicious" while in Poverproof Oven)  
Trope: You Taste Delicious (Dolcett Resturant National City Staff said to Kara Zor El "You Taste Delicious" while Kara in Poverproof Oven)  
Trope: You Won't Like How I Taste (Kara Said to Dolcett Resturant National City Staff, while herself is naked)  
Trope: Let's Meet the Meat (Dolcett Resturant National City Staff Meets Alien Longpig named Kara Danvers aka Supergirl)  
Trope: I Want to Live (Kara to Dolcett Resturant National City Staff)  
Trope: Alien Resources (Kara Zor El becomes Alien Resources)  
Trope: Sapient Eat Sapient (Humans Eat Kyptronian)  
Trope: Darkest Hour (Kara Zor El's Darkest Moment)  
Trope: Disappointed by the Motive (Humans want to Eat Kyptronian as Pig for US Thanksgiving Dinner)  
Trope: Character Death (Kara Danvers aka Kara Zor El aka Supergirl is dead)  
Trope: Power Neutralizer Oven (Kara Danvers cooked under Red UV)  
Trope: Experimental Kryptonite (Sleep Kryptonite)  
Trope: Brought Down to Normal (Kara is Brought Down to Normal via Syringe into Kara's Arm)  
Trope: DePower (Kara has lost all Powers via Syringe into Kara's Arm)  
Trope: Bittersweet Ending (Kara Zor El never get Justice)  
Trope: Fate Worse than Death (Kara Zor El is cooked Alive for hours and Eaten Alive by Human Family 'Luthor Family")  
Trope: Mind-Control Device (Lena Luthor is a victim of Mind Control via Chip by Her Step Brother Lex)  
Trope: Invited As Dinner (Kara Zor El aka Supergirl is Invited as Dinner, then becomes Dinner for Human Family Luthor) "Exact Words-“We wanted you to have a special experience, so we arranged for you to come in before the dinner crowd. Anyway, we’re having a private party tomorrow for Thanksgiving. It should be something.” (cue beat) you’re the main course. (Cue eating)

**Character's Backstory**  
Lena Luthor (Was friend with Kara Danvers, Isn't Racist unlike her Step Brother Lex and Step Mother Lillian)  
Lex Luthor (Lex is Anti Alien Terrorist and Anti Alien Activist, Able to clear his Name via shady Means)  
Lillian Luthor (Lex is Anti Alien Terrorist and Anti Alien Activist)  
Ivan (Ivan is 5 Star Chef know for Meat Menu, Anti Alien Activist, Lex Luthor Supporter)  
Bruce (  
Kate (  
Sophie (  
Claire (  
Cassandra (  
Barbara (  
Quinn (  
Dimitri (

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's A Viewer from depravityrepository
> 
> This Fanfic has Explicit Sexual Content.


End file.
